bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SansPapyrus684/All the bees in a nutshell (don't worry no grammar issues dis time)
Now that I've done all the bears and quests from my perspective, let my give you my opinion on every single bee in general. Please note that this blog is just purely from memory so I deeply apologize for any bee I have left out. Plz just tell me in the comments and I'll add it along with my totally unbiased opinion. Basic bee- Absolute trash. NO TOKENS AT ALL!!! The only thing worth having it for is its gifted bonus, which is the only good thing about it. In fact, its gifted bonus makes up for everything it lacks in! Horrible stats, no tokens, who cares as long as it gives you frikin' plus 20% ALL POLLEN?! That's basically crimson, cobalt, AND bear bee's gifted all in one! Sure, bear bee's ability is now 40%, but still, definitely worth getting gifted. RARES- I have a saying that is "No rare shall exist in any good and diligent beekeepers hive, unless it's a gifted when it's kinda okay." Doesn't really roll of the tounge, right? Yeah well, I think that rares are just kinda downgraded epics and only exist cause they have a gifted version of themselves. Brave bee- This is what you get when you're too cheap to get a lion bee, so you just settle for the brave bee, whos attack is the only thing worth having it for. It's gifted bonus gives you one permanent rage token, so that's the only reason I have two of them in my current hive. Also, no tokens, so pretty much worthless. Do not keep unless you have a gifted version. Looker bee- Why do this bee's eyes always look to the left? Shouldn't it look to both sides, so that it actually "keeps gaining new insights" or something? But basically, I have two gifted lookers, and because I will be haunted for life if I rj one of them, I kept it, and destroyed a riley bee. Now that I think about it, I should have killed the shocked. But I don't think this bee summons tokens pretty often, so not worth having, unless your a nub and have nothing else. Stubborn bee- HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK???!!! It apparently creates a circle which gives more pollen if you stand in it, but what does it mean by creating three of them at the same time? Does the pollen boost stack? Then, this bee should be an epic, right up there with all the pretty good but not the best bee. It's gifted bonus is kinda useless, since I already get most of my tokens so yeah. I read the description of it, but isn't that too op? Why didn't Onett just make it an epic? Too OP, in my opinion. Hasty bee- Basically a looker bee with faster movement speed and summons only haste tokens. If you're too cheap to have ninja or shocked bees, I suggest having at least two of these in your hive so that you can max out faster and mosre consistently. Cool bee and rad bee- Okay, heres the thing with these two. If rad bee is the one everybee wants to bee, and cool bee is the one thats a little better than the others, then is rad bee the actually popular one and cool bee is just forever alone? Also, if he's a little better than the others, why is bucko bee the leader of the entire blue bee tribe if cool bee is supposedly better than him? Bumble and rascal bee- Basically cool and rad but instead of summoning boosts, they summon bombs. Even trashier than the previously mentioned two, as the bombs aren't even PLUSSES. So, if you have one of these bees, you MUST use a royal jelly on them. Also, the bumble bee's description says that it works harder and longer than the others. What about exhausted bee? He NEVER sleeps! Eat your heart out, bumble bee. EPIC BEES- The norm now, and everyone should have their hives filled with epics by now, and anyone who doesn't is a complete nub. I remember one day I got two gifted epics.... *digression digression digression* Bucko and Riley bee- These are the leaders of the clans, of red and blue respectively, and hate each others guts. I like to think of them as at eternal war with each other, not winning. But the thing is, if I have a bucko and riley with each other, why don't they fight with each other? They seem to exist in mutual peace! Also, if I have dupes, doesn't that count as a leadership dispute? The logic just doesn't make sense. But anyways, these are basically upgraded cool and rad bees, and are pretty good in general, except for the whole logic thing not making sense. Bubble and fire bee- Basically bucko and riley, but summoning bomb plusses (the only type of bomb worth having) instead of boosts. Why couldn't Oh-''nay'' just make a WATER bee? I guess he decided that water was too generic, and decided to go with bubble bee. Also, WHY HASN'T ANYONE MADE A FANART OF BUBBLE BEE BLOWING A BUBBLE?! THIS NEEDS TO BE(E) DONE!!!! Frosty bee- Trash. Oh-''nay was probably lazy one day and decided to just mash cool and bumble bee together, and make a frosty the snowman bee. It's a wonder the company that made the movie Frosty hasn't sued him for copyright infringement. I guess they were just too lazy and all they would get for compensation is honey. Rage- Right now I have three rages, one of which is gifted, and I sometimes love them, sometimes loathe them. The thing is, they summon the three rage tokens, but sometimes my x3 rage buff dies and one of them JUST spawns another rage token. Aren't they supposed to be MY bees? It's like they do it just to taunt me. I especially hate it while the ant challenge happens, but oh well. I guess that's the way life goes. Honey bee- WHY IS THIS AN EPIC?! It should be(*) a frikin' rare! All it does is the normal basic bee's work, then just randomly spawns a honey gift token here and there. And that is why, Oh-''nay, I beg of you that in the second half of the update, DOWNGRADE HONEY BEE TO RARE!!!! SHocKeD bEe- This bee must have watched horror movies every single night before coming to my beehive. It spawns token links and a haste, which I guess is pretty decent, but the one thing that needs to be changed about this bee is that the link token HAS to be changed to something else. I don't know what it is, but is has to be changed to something else. Oh''-nay'', I hope you're reading this!! Exhausted (aka me) bee- Basically a trade off, with unlimited energy for super slow movement speed. It summons a normal white bomb or trash, and also summons a token link, and I guess this one can stay. Right now there are just TOO MANY BEES that summon the link token, and this needs to be(e) changed! Someone tell Oh-''nay to stop being so lazy and change or invent some new ones! Demo bee- NOW we're talking. The white bomb plusses are absolutely OP, and its stats are pretty decent from what I can tell. But I do have a gifted one, so forgive me if I'm a bit biased on this bee. It just is a great bee overall, and the token is just MLG. Commander bee- Taking off the plus on that Demo bee for a focus is pretty okay, from what I can tell. Like the Demo bee, a pretty good epic, and not as rare as it used to be(e), I think. I have a gifted one of these, as well, and I suggest that any good beekeeper have at least one of these bees in their hive, or even better two. But two's the max though. LEGENDARIES- Right now, I've reached the point where if I reach a legendary, I just skip it without a second thought. Except carpenter. I have skipped over it two times now, and the guilt just haunts me day and night, never going away. I lie at night, thinking about that carpenter that got away. Baby bee- GOD. Sure, the baby love it summons comes once every blue moon, and sure, it's stats are trash, and sure, it can't attack, and sure, it's gifted bonus is kinda bad, but COME ON! The baby love it summons is just too OP even for my liking! It basically gives you long term inspire, and if you have some gifted bees, serves as the groundwork for a great x4 pollen boost! Carpenter bee- Like the stubborn bee, I actually have NO IDEA how this bee works, but what I do know is that it's pretty decent- nay, GREAT bee for its kind, and definitely worth having. But how does the "it built its own body out of wood" make sense? That's like a snake eating itself from the tail! Demon bee- TRASH. That's all I have to say. The bombs it summons are only red, and it's speed is comparable to an exhausted. This is what you get when an Exhausted bee sells its soul to Satan. So, of all the bees, this one is THE WORST. Diamond bee- How rich is this bee actually? If it's so rich, then why doesn't it just give me all it's honey and let me get all the things I wants? NO! It just gives me a meager 7,000 honey every few MINUTES. But anyways, it's consistency with the boost is pretty good, and it's conversion rate it, like it's rarity would apply, LEGENDARY. Lion Bee- What the hell was Oh-nay'' thinking when he made this bee? I imagine he got drunk, wandered home, turned on his computer, and was like "Why not cross a lion and a bee? Why not?"I mean, the bee itself is pretty good and all, but still. Where did the idea come from in the first place? But anyways, the attack is pretty good, the token is nice, and it is pretty decent after all, so yeah. Music bee- This bee was proabably born with a birth defect. I mean, it does look like a music note, but does it really have to be so deformed? It kinda just feels uncomfortable looking at this bee. However, here's the thing. It's description says that it's melody can bring others to tears. But I've collected the melody token, and I haven't cried? What's up with that?! But the melody token is pretty darn powerful, especially when you maxed out the focus token. So, great bee and definitely worth having! Ninja bee- Panda bear's personal bee. Though I think that Panda bear is more of a karate and wushu type of bear, while Ninja bee is just specifically trained in the arts of ninja-ing. But the design is kinda lazy, if you think about it. I once saw a story where the lion bee said that the ninja bee was just the basic bee with a mask (and plenty of buffs and tokens to boot), and I actually agree with the lion bee! But lazy design aside, this bee is one of the best legendaries, so you need to have at least two or three in your hive at a time. Shy bee- This is if Frosty bee moved faster, it's coloring was lazier, and was red instead of blue. That's it. Not much to say about this bee, pretty good, but only have two max! If you have too many, then you are a softie for legendaries and probably are a noob. To me, legendaries are just a bit better version of a normal bee, and it isn't necessary that you keep every single legendary. EVENT BEES- The gods of all the bees, and they form the Council of T®ent, as they are all the best bees ever. Tabby bee- I seriously regret getting this one last. When I first saw the Scratch ability, I was like "So? Not OP as beamstorm so tabby suxx lol". Oh boy, was I wrong. I found out that if you have max Tabby Love The ability can collect up to a MILLION FRIKIN' POLLEN! I don't know if that's true, but it certainly does seem reasonable. So I learned about it the hard way. Don't fall through the same hole I did and GET TABBT FIRST! Gummy bee- Some say that it's the puppet master of Gummy bear, I say it just gives you free gumdrops. Great for the Star Journey Quests, as you don't have to keep reminding yourself to use gumdrops, as Gummy bee just gives you a token that summons some! I think of it as a free gumdrop dispenser, and is pretty good. But it would be a bit better if Onett nerfed its price to just 475 tickets. That seems a bit more reasonable for its price. Photon bee- The first classic event bee. Get this bee third, even though the beamstorm seems OP (get dat gummy second). The thing is, Photon bee is only good when it's leveled up, because then it summons more beams, which make it viable. But the thing is, it isn't that good, as it basically Scissors a bunch of flowers and doubles the pollen. Which might seem pretty darn OP, but the thing is, the number is highly limited by the level of the bee. So only get this when you have no problem leveling it up to level 8 or something like that, as it starts to become good only at this point. Puppy bee- I know Oh''-nay'' buffed this bee a bit recently, but still, it isn't that good. Only 70 BOND?! (I have a level 7 or 8 I think) That's too darn small! Do you know how hard it is to level up bees once you get late into the game? Also, the tennis ball kinda glitches. I remember once I got behind the pineapple converter and was on my way to treat HEAVEN, but then the ball glitched THROUGH me, and went off into the pineapple field, disappearing super darn quickly. Here's how I think Oh''-nay'' should make this bee a bit better in the next update, and that is just two main ways- First, increase the duration of the ball, and second, make it less glitchy. I don't know if you guys have experienced this, but sometimes the ball just goes through you! (redundant ik) C&C- The ultimate tag team duo. I imagine bucko and riley just fake fighting, or real fighting, whichever one of the two, and C&C (Crimson and cobalt) just swooped in and said: "alright ladies, break it up, break it up, your colors equally suck." Their tokens are pretty darn good, ESPECIALLY when you have both of them, and the bomb sync is pretty good as well. I just wish the Oh''-nay'' had made them summon the bomb sync like just a tad more often, and it would make them a bit more better and fair. Bear bee- I have no experince with this bee, but it seems pretty good from what I've seen. I gives you extra move, jump, and an inspire as well? What more could a person ask for? Well, probably another "waiting" code, but that's beyond my point. If you want to splurge on robux and spent it on BSS, get this bee first! Vicious bee- This is a VERY demanding bee. If you're a casual player and want to know how hard 250 stingers is to get, well then here's something for you to compare to. I'm pretty decent at the game, and as of right now, have 33 hive slots, and STILL I only have 130 stingers. That's right. And I think I have only used 2 stingers, so yeah. Pretty darn hard. Unless you go out of your way and server hop the hell out of this game, vicious bee is the hardest thing to get EVER. But once you get it, BOY is it good. I have seen some spikes do up to 5000 DAMAGE at a time, so don't worry. It's worth it. But I seriously wish this stupid, cold hearted bee would only need 200 stingers to bribe. Well, that's it! Tell me if I need to change something or add another bee. (lik i sed, plz comment im lonely) Category:Blog posts